


pacific

by lattes (orphan_account)



Series: i love you like the sea does the sand [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lattes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of Neptune is handed to Iwaizumi, but the trident to Oikawa, and what good is a king without his crown? </p>
<p>Oikawa remembers his first day at Aobajousai. He remembers walking into his class the first and introducing himself as liking Volleyball and milk bread. Everything had been so different from his old school, and he wasn’t sure he liked it at all. He needed something constant, and whatever that was - whoever that was - they weren’t there yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pacific

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning a multi-chapter fic but I don't feel that I can write it without exploring their characters a little bit yet, so here I present 'Pacific', part of a series in which there is too much water imagery.
> 
> I don't have a great grip on their characters yet :/ but I tried, I tried c:

Oikawa remembers his first day at Aobajousai. He remembers walking into his class the first and introducing himself as liking Volleyball and milk bread. Everything had been so different from his old school, and he wasn’t sure he liked it at all. He needed something constant, and whatever that was - whoever that was - they weren’t here yet. At lunch, Oikawa found him; Iwaizumi was standing in front of the board full of clubs, making his decision about which to join (it was hardly a decision; Oikawa _knew_ it’d be volleyball, as did Iwaizumi) and suddenly he felt anchored; that constant as sure as the tide that surges the shore each day and night, that constant as grounding as an anchor upon the seashore. Oikawa remembers falling in love with Iwaizumi.

He suddenly felt a rush, whatever lethargy inside him being swept away. “Iwa!” He cried, running over to him and crushing him into a hug. “Iwa, we’ve been apart for so long! I didn’t see you this morning,” Oikawa pouted. “Where were you?”

“Avoiding you.” Iwaizumi retorted, untangling himself from Oikawa, who sighed dejectedly and started looking over the clubs, too.

“Ever the comedian, Iwa-chan. What club are you thinking of joining?”

“The ping pong club.”

“What?” Oikawa gasped, gaining the attention of everyone else in the corridor. “Iwa, I can’t believe you’d betray me like this!”

Iwaizumi simply rolled his eyes and and started off down the corridor, not even having to look back to know that Oikawa was following him. “I’m kidding, Assikawa.” He muttered.

And true enough, he was. The two turned up at the after school volleyball practice and tryouts, and sure enough they’d already heard of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s names. They managed to completely pulverize the rest of the team during their first tryout match and were rather quickly offered a spot, and Oikawa started to wonder if the title of ace would be handed down to Iwa any time soon. _Iwa, you’re amazing_ , Oikawa wanted to say as he watched the ball fall naturally into the dip of Iwaizumi’s hands, as he wiped the forming beads of sweat off his face and flicked them into the air as if they were simply ocean spray.

_Amazing_.

It’s a word that haunts Oikawa. He’s constantly being surrounded by girls talking of how good Oikawa must be at volleyball, at how amazing his serves are, and yet he wonders why they flock to him like sheep but not to Iwaizumi, who watches on with eyes as dark as a summer storm. Oikawa doesn’t mind the attention, of _course_ not, but he wants Iwaizumi to be recognised as the great king of the sea, Neptune so high and mighty on the court. The title of Neptune is handed to Iwaizumi, but the trident to Oikawa, and what good is a king without his crown? But with each match they grow stronger. They work so well with each other that at times their movements are as fluid as the ocean of energy that courses through them, riding the waves of adrenaline with each match they win, with each shell of victory they hide under their belts. They grow and grow and grow, year after year passing, the old team being replaced by a new team, Oikawa and Iwaizumi the reigning kings of Aobajosai.

But as they grow closer, Oikawa feels something inside himself falling apart. He’s _lovelorn_ . It comes to him shockingly, crashing down one morning when he watches Iwaizumi absent-mindedly twirling a ball around as he walks to the gymnasium. There’s something inside him that burns at the thought of being _lovelorn_ for _Iwaizumi_ , but there’s also something inside him that’s calming, that’s pacific: he wants to cross the greatest oceans for Iwaizumi, but he holds the trident, but not the title. He has the power, but not the right; the love, but not the confidence, not yet at least.

So he watches on, savours every smile that Iwa throws his way, every word, every insult, to Oikawa it’s all treasure and he ponders each and every moment that he let Iwa slip through his grasp. But there comes a time that he falls apart: they’re walking home together after finishing practice, already hot and sweaty from running and jumping and shouting until their throats are raw, but Oikawa feels hotter under the gaze of Iwaizumi, his words dancing at the tip of his tongue but not managing to escape his lips.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi frowns as they continue down the path. “You...you look upset.”

Oikawa sniffs. Of _course_ he’s upset. He wants to reach out and cup Iwa’s stupid face, he wants to kiss his stupid lips, he wants to love his stupid self.

“I’m not upset,” Oikawa tells Iwaizumi, wiping away the salty tears that pool in the corner of his eyes before Iwa can see them. “I just really, _really_ love volleyball.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t look convinced. “...Of course you do, idiot.” He sighs, “but you don’t have to cry about it.”

“I wasn’t crying.” Oikawa bites back, but both he and Iwa know full well that’s a lie.

“Sure… say, want to get some milk bread on the way home?” Iwa asks, and Oikawa doesn’t trust himself in the moment to say anything, so he nods.

And for now he loves Iwa from afar; it’s all he can do. Maybe in the future, that familiar ache in his heart will be back, for the time being, Oikawa chooses to ignore it, focuses on volleyball and milk bread and Iwaizumi. He realises that while Neptune is just a title an trident just a weapon, one is useless without the other, so for as long as the tide pulls into the shore and the sun rises after the moon, Oikawa will remain with Iwaizumi, for what good is a king without his crown?

**Author's Note:**

> feed me back, sweet reader <3 you can find me on my tumblr @ [pastelkags](pastelkags.tumblr.com)


End file.
